The invention relates to an optical fibre of the single-mode type, in which light travels in one polarisation mode (single polarisation mode) and to a method of manufacturing such a fibre. The invention relates more particularly to an optical fibre in which one polarisation mode of the light launched into the fibres is transported and the other polarisation mode is attenuated.
It is an object of the invention to manufacture such a fibre in a simple manner without using birefringence obtained by stress introduced into the fibre.